warriorcatclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max is a ragged, brown tabby tom with copper eyes. Description Appearance : Max is a lean, muscular tom with broad shoulders. He still appears somewhat sleek and he has long legs which give him some of his height. The tom has a short, thick coat which appears somewhat ragged due to his nomadic lifestyle filled with rough encounters. His years surviving against these encounters has led him to become quite a tough looking cat - he has a few scars scattered here and there. His most notable injury however, is his bad knee that happened after probably one of his worst encounters. While he can walk without much difficulty, Max definitely has a limp that won't go away. : Max has a dusty appearance to him. He is a black-based mackerel tabby tom with stripes that are more likely of broken variation. His coat is lighter brown, which is probably where he earned the 'dusty' connotation from and he has a paler underbelly and facial markings (eye rings, and chin area). Max has richly coloured eyes which take on a shade of copper. They are warmly toned and are almond shaped. The tom has a couple of nicks in his ears and a notable scar above his left eye on his 'brow line'. Character : Abilities : Max is a capable man in the art of fighting and isn't afraid to show it. He uses his bulk and size to his advantage which is his primary style of fighting. He can also be described as a cheat to some degree as he is not afraid to throw in some dirty, unwelcome moves when he needs to. The tom also has lightning quick reflexes that aid him a lot in his daily fight for survival and have always proven useful. These reflexes are all somewhat despite his partially lame leg, but, his injury has hardly proven to get in his way. Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Lineage Mates: ::Valerie: Living ::Unnamed she-cat (formerly): Deceased; residence unknown Relationships Love interests Valerie : Max and Val's relationship has been through multiple hardships. When they first met, the two were simply rogues defending their own from each other and that sparked more unfortunate meetings. When they eventually tolerated each other, things became a little easier and open between them. Max found himself not exactly seeking her company, but, instead preferring it and seeing it as a comfortable change. : One event however, left a deep scar on their relationship. A literal spur of the moment after a near-death experience ended with Valerie becoming unknowingly pregnant. While this might have been a cause of their first split, it was more likely their old, roguish ways caused them to clash heads and egos once again. Max and his partner went separate ways and continued living the way he did beforehand, however, this time he became a little more reckless and uncaring. : Unnamed she-cat : Unknown to most, but, Max had a partner in his earlier youth. The two were young sweethearts and their relationship was very 'lovey dovey' where they simply couldn't get enough of each other. This relationship wouldn't seem to last, but, it did for a year or so in the least. Together they apparently had a son whom was the apple of Max's eye. However, something happened to his family and then Max changed. Someone had unsettled business with Max and took it out on his close friends and then family. These events are possibly what led to Max's quiet, unfeeling personality traits. Quotes : Trivia *He has an Australian accent. Images Life Image Pixels Category:Character Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Major Character Category:Cats Owned by Diablo. Category:Toms